Through The Pensieve
by xSoulFighterx
Summary: One day, while Harry is going through Sirius' old stuff, he finds a pensieve along with memories and letters from his parents, Remus and Sirius. He expects to simply watch the memories, but little does he know that he will get to truly experience the events that made the most important adults in his life, who they are. Writing this with the wonderful, MauraudersMischief
1. Chapter 1

At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, there lived a family of five. The Potters lived in this house - Lily Luna, James Sirius, Albus Severus and of course their parents. The war hero, Ginny Potter and the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter. In autumn, was Sirius Black's birthday, the Potters celebrated it every year. He was not only the previous owner of the house, but he was Harry Potter's godfather. On this day every year, Harry went into his godfather's room and examined it for information he could find on his parents. He would never find anything, but this year it was special. No one knows the reason why it was special besides Sirius himself. For this year would be James and Lily Potter's fortieth wedding anniversary, had they lived. The pensieve which Sirius had been hiding would only show itself on this very day.

Harry began his search, looking for any clue of anything about his parents, when suddenly something gold caught his eye. He rushed over to it knocking over a few books as he went by. There it was, a golden pensieve filled with memories, a four letters taped to the edge. One from his father, one from his mother, one from Remus, and of course, Sirius.

"Harry, lunch is ready come on down," Ginny calls, unaware of her husband's magical discovery.

"Okay Hun, I'm coming," said Harry, reluctantly leaving the room.

While the five of them were at lunch, Kreacher snuck into Master Sirius' room. "Oh, master. Kreacher promises that this pensieve will not disappoint you," said Kreacher, taking a vial out and pouring its contents into the pensieve. "Master Sirius was right to give Kreacher the magical vial. The potion affects all of the memories that Master Harry needs to find out about his parents, it will not affect his age at all," Kreacher said proudly.

The clattering of plates and chairs filled the house, on that note Kreacher apparated to the kitchen to help Ginny with the dishes.

As Harry goes to the pensieve, he sees it swirling with memories. Images of the four Marauders, Lily Evans, Severus Snape and so on rippled in the bowl. Before he goes to watch the memories he starts to read each letter, starting with his mother, Lily's.

* * *

_Harry, dear,__  
Y__ou are so brave. By now you have probably experienced more trauma in your childhood than anyone should ever go through. Let alone a teenage boy. We are so very sorry, all of us. We should have protected you through it all but it was our time to go, and sadly we can't decide that. I can assure you that we love you more than anything, your father and I that is, and Remus and Sirius.__  
D__on't you ever forget that, we may not be with you in person but we are here in spirit.__  
__Love, Mum_

* * *

_Harry, son,  
I am so proud of you, for many things. You have put up with the Dursley's and you lived through it. I don't think many people can tell the tale. Okay I shouldn't have said that, I got a shove from your mother. You have accomplished many things my boy, you have done what you think is right, saved the world over forty billion times, and you have made us proud to call you our son. You are a great Quidditch player son, and you have my pranking abilities I see. You have named your children after us. Lily, your mother, James Sirius, myself and Sirius, Albus Severus after the two bravest headmasters known to Hogwarts. Yes, Severus was my childhood rival but he was in fact the bravest man on earth, and Albus he was the headmaster when we were young. After the things Sirius and I put them through, I thought they would have killed us. Of course, your mother would have hexed Snape if he tried to kill me because she loved me from the start. She says no to that statement but come on I was a handsome fellow, still am actually. Anyway, son, your mother and I love you to pieces, you are so brave, we are so proud of you.  
Love, dad_

* * *

_Harry, my boy,  
I hope Teddy is doing well, please tell him that his mother and I love him and we died as heroes not in vain. I didn't ever think him and Victoire would hit it off did you? Anyway, you are your father's son definitely. I knew that from the first time I laid my eyes on you. When you were caught by Severus with the Marauders map, I knew you got James' pranking ways. Your mother Lily was courageous and unbelievably kind. You definitely got that from her. She put up with our Maraudish ways ever since James asked her out on the first day of school. Yes, yes, it was love at first sight, for him at least. Not for our 'dear little flower' as Sirius called her. You are so much like your parents. I would have thought you were James from the back not just appearance-wise, but who you are.  
As your second godparent, I am so proud of you. Remus_

* * *

_Harry,  
I am so honored that you chose to name one of your sons after me. Of course, I would be even more honored if you have another son and name him Sirius Remus James Lily Potter, three middle names and I think a baby boy with Lily as a middle name will be just as manly as the rest, if not more. I am simply teasing you my boy. I don't know if you know this but the Marauders and I were pranksters when we were younger, I guarantee you have heard. You have continued our pranking ways. I am glad you have finally found this pensieve. I charmed it so that it could only come out when it was your parents fortieth wedding anniversary. I know you have always wondered what your parents life was like, you probably have heard Remus and I mention that James fancied Lily while she hated him and they always bickered. You and Ginny and Lily and James are so alike. Both wives are loyal and loving and are beautiful – they have the auburn hair going on (I say it's the Potter curse). And of course you and James are both hideous so I don't see why the women deserve you. I am simply joking son, I am a Marauder it is what I do. You and James look so alike except for the eyes. You are both mischievous, and kind, loyal, protective of those you love and you inherited this from both of your parents, you are so courageous. I know you have heard so much about our lives and our feelings but telling you the story is one thing. Why don't we show you.._

* * *

**So this is a new story! I am working on it with_ MauraudersMischief_, who I would like to thank for wonderfully writing the first chapter :) Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of Sirius' letter, Harry found himself smiling. He heard his parents voices in his head, and not like when he faced the Dementors for the first time, it was a caring and loving sound, unlike when Lily was pleading for his life. He could hear the soft, tender voice of his mother, gently urging him to the pensieve. He could hear the deep, strong tone of his father James, joking that he would be missing out if he didn't. Harry went over to the pensieve, peered into the mist filled bowl, and escaped into his godfather's memories.

He found himself at a playground, the only people who were there were three children and of course, Harry. There were two girls, one with dark chestnut brown hair wearing a green polka dotted dress, and the other with flaming red hair wearing a light blue polka dotted dress. The brunette's name was Petunia, and the other, Lily. The third child however was a boy with black hair that hung limply to his chin. He wore clothes that seemed to be numerous sizes too big for him – hand me downs. The boy was named Severus Snape.

The two girls were sisters, Petunia was older by a few years and a tad bit bossy, Lily however was special. Not your average kind of special, she was magical. The only one in her family to possess these powers, and she didn't even know it.

The two flowers were on the swings, with Severus hiding behind a tree, not wanting them to see him. Lily was swinging very very high, with Petunia not far behind. Peals of laughter could be heard coming from the two girls, both enjoying the feeling of flying.

Petunia looked over at her giggling sister and frowned. Lily was grinning widely and the twinkle in her emerald eyes told Petunia something she was hoping would not happen.

"Lily don't do it," Petunia cried but Lily had already jumped- no, _flown _off. She soared into the air and landed so softly it was impossible. No normal girl could have done something like that.

"Mummy told you not to," said Petunia, stopping her swing the 'proper' way.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" Petunia said stomping over to her younger sister and putting her hands on her hips.

"But I am fine," giggled Lily. She loved the feeling she got from jumping off the swings. It was wonderful, almost _magical_, really. It made her feel weightless and erased any worries from her mind.

"Tuney, look at this! Watch what I can do," said Lily, a big smile appearing on her face.

* * *

**If you want to find out what our dear little flower can do, check out the next chapter! Special thanks to **_**MauradersMischief**_** for once again writing a fantastic chapter.**


End file.
